Almost forgot
by Arctic-Starflowers
Summary: Sonic watches the sunset, while his friends realise - with slight panic - that it's his birthday today and everyone *almost* forgot.


**Holy shit I almost forgot his birthday! Anyway have this**

* * *

Sonic dashed to the side to avoid the robot's attack, and proceeded to kick it. So that it went tumbling down the side of the mountain, as Sonic turned to face the last of the enemies- who then were swiftly obliterated by an _explosion_ -

"Got them!"

-which Tails' bombs were responsible for.

"Great!" cheered Sonic, and Tails dropped down on the ground, grinning. He glanced at a robot – a shoe-imprint in its head – and knelt down to prod at it. Sonic went to join him, knowing Tails was probably trying to figure out how the thing worked… These had been a new model, and now Sonic had a nasty bruise to show for it…

…though at least the culprit was in two halves for it. Couldn't let those robots run around and cause a ruckus… to any climbers. Or goats. Sonic hadn't seen any villages for miles... which in turn meant, that the view was absolutely breathtakingly wonderful. The steep cliffs, the jagged blue horizon of mountain tops, the sunset shading the clouds and sky orange…

"Wait. I just realised-" Sonic turned to Tails, who said with an expression of 'darn it I forgot' "-it's your birthday today!"

Sonic blinked. Twice. Wait – June, but which date…? "…Yeah. I guess you're right."

Silence. And then Tails threw up his hands with a grin, exclaiming, "Happy birthday Sonic!"

"Thanks Tails!"

"…I don't have a present though."

"Nah, that's fine…" Sonic smiled, glancing at the sunset again, a bird taking flight in the distance… "A good adventure is a present in itself, I think."

* * *

Cream woke with a start. Because someone was banging on her door. And then she was supposed to...? -Open the door. What an unpleasant thought.

She rubbed her eyes, yawned, slipped out of her bed, and patted over to the kitchen. She heard a confused ' _Chao_?' from behind her, and realised that she must've awoken Cheese by mistake... or it could have been the door. What a bother. Again. She went over to it, and opened it, looking up to see-

"Miss Amy?"

"Cream! We have to make a surprise party!"

"...What?"

"It's Sonic's birthday! We have to make a party, for when he comes back!" Amy's expression bordered between enthusiasm and panic, and then Cream realised that yes, it _was_ Sonic's birthday today. And with a look at the kitchen clock - it was also four in the morning... Optimism. If they started early, then they'd have more time to prepare.

"...Yes," Cream agreed, at last, and allowed Amy inside. Cheese was still hanging confusedly in the air, now glancing at the calendar.

Cream took a marker, and went to it and drew a circle around the 23th. And then she added flowers, because it looked nicer like that. And because Sonic was really nice and kind, and Amy probably appreciated it, even if Sonic of course couldn't see it... Wherever he was, on another adventure.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Tails! Is this package yours?"

"No?" the fox shouted back, from his workshop in the basement. "I haven't ordered anything lately!"

"Weird," Sonic mused. He eyed the package, which he had picked up from underneath the mailbox. Currently the suspicious, cube-shaped, light-brown, pretty heavy package, was sitting innocently on his kitchen table, a few letters next to it.

…Could it be from Amy? - _Wait_ , maybe it said who it was from somewhere…

He took it, turned it in his hands, and found a note. He quickly snatched it, and upon reading it he dropped the box and quickly stepped away. He glared at the box, and looked at the note again: _Happy birthday, arch-nemesis! I, the great Doctor Eggman, has deigned you with a present! See for yourself!_

…Nope. It was probably a bomb. Or poison. Or a very tiny robot… which admittedly wouldn't be able to do that much damaged anyway…

Curiosity won. Sonic hesitantly took the package, and after a bit of fiddling he got it open. It was… a small, bird-shaped figurine? –Maybe it was rigged with something? Or maybe-

* * *

"Sonic?"

Tails asked, coming up the stairs and entering the living room. He looked around, but then Sonic answered, "In the kitchen," so Tails went over there. And found Sonic. Who was sitting at the table, staring at something in his hands…?

"What have you got there?" he asked, confused. And Sonic held up a little figurine, which made Tails even more confused.

"There's something wrong with it. I _know_ it…"

"Right," said Tails. And excused himself to get something to eat. It looked like Sonic had been sitting there for hours…


End file.
